WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?
by WinryxEd4ever
Summary: Ed shows up after 10 years. The both of them are 17. You don't even WANNA know what Winry does to get back at him. D xD ExW
1. Chapter 1

Winry sighed as the wind blew through her hair from her fan that was like 100 years old. She was on the floor again with a pounding headache. She hesitated to turn off her radio alarm clock. Her favorite song "Riot." by Three Days Grace was playing. Instead of turning it off she turned it down slightly. She was so used to her grandmothers soft touch to awaken her. She would whisper,

"Winry, Winry, it's time for you to wake up."

When Winry refused to wake up she would get a mean, yet suprisingly soft grin on her face and scream.

"IT'S 7:30!"

Winry would jump up, fly in the shower and get dressed in a total of 10 minutes tops. Come to find out it was only 6am when she finally got out.

Winry shook her head, as if trying to shake away the memories. Today was the 2 year anniversary of her grandmothers death. She held her tears back. She couldn't cry today. She wanted this day to be a normal day. Not one of those days where she was off, and couldn't remember anything.

Winry stepped off of her porch and got into her almost new, still shiny, slick red, Mustang. She rubbed the stearing wheel and smiled, all her teeth showing. She pulled out, her tires squeeling as she did so.

"YEAH!" she screamed while racing down her long driveway. Without thinking about it she was at school, in her usual parking spot. She looked around and immediatly slammed her head down on the stearing wheel. It beeped loudly. She reached to a little button on her right-hand side and turned on the radio, her head still on the wheel.

"Gooooooood morning!" The radio sang at her, "It's 7:25 am and it is a be-e-a-utiful Saturday morning!"

"SHIT!" She screamed at herself.

She whipped out her keys. She stared at a plane going around the sky for a few moments. A soft grin then spread across her face. The plane was her sign. It spelled out,

HUGE SALE TODAY! DON'T MISS OUT!

"Oh yes!" Winry managed to breathe out.

In a matter of seconds Winry was there. She bought herself a whole new closet of clothes. DEB, Fashion Bug, JC Penny. You name it she was there. She even spent 400 dollars on 2 shirts and 3 pairs of jeans at Holister.

Something caught her eye that almost made her cry. She HAD to have one. She walked over to the pet shop as her eyes sparkled. It had been so long since she had a dog. Den died about a month ago. Leaving her alone.

She looked row to row at all the different dogs.

"Too Paris Hiltion...Too big...Too Shaggy...To small."

One little dog caught her attention. She loved it so much her face smacked off the wall, making her eyes water a little.

"That one! That one! That one!" She screamed.

A nice lady happily grabbed her a cute,fluffy puppy and handed him to her with a red leash.

"It matches my car!" She cooed.

On her way out she bought a smoothie and hopped into her car with her new little dog. She looked at the dog as it sniffed around.

"I'll name you...Zaviay."

It sounded cute. Zaviay looked at her as she said his name. When Winry finally reached her home the dog jumped out of the car and ran right into the open door of her house. Winry smiled and grabbed her bags. As she went inside and closed the door she dropped her smoothie, along with her bags ruining one of her new 100 dollar jeans. She ran downstairs and counted all 121 of her favorite tools. She heaved in a deep breathe. I thought I closed the door. I guess I didn't. She thought. Maybe this is an off day for me. She thought again.

Winry gasped to see feet at the end of her couch, and hearing the sound of her TV remote clicking. Tears glistened in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She ran downstairs and grabbed her biggest wrench. She ran upstairs and took a deep breathe.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU...YOU...YOU WIERDO!"

She struck the man as hard as she could with the giant wrench.

"OW BITCH!" The man screamed.

Winry rubbed her eyes.

"Yo-you're back..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh relax!" Winry said cooley. "There's no blood."

"Fuck...You..." He replied with an icepack practically sown onto the top of his head.

"Well you should have told me you were here!"

"You looked like you were rushing. So I said nothing."

"You didn't see the scared look on my face? I thought you were a...ummm...hobo!"

"On your couch?"

"Hell yeah! My Grandmother told me about those old basterds in here on the couch all the time."

"Myths Winry! Myths"

"How would you know!"

"Have you ever seen one?"

"No."

"THERE YA GO SWEETY!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"WHY?"

"It hurts my ears." Winry said while slapping her knee as if her joke made everyone laugh.

"Right, so how's the wierd life going for ya?"

"Shut up Ed. I'm not the one who's wierd."

He had no response. The two just sat there. His hand still applied to his head with the blue sack of smooshy jelloey thing. Ed looked mad so Winry had yet to say something. She was acually feeling a little upset about it. A stranger from the past had come and just sat in her living room, and she relized who it was after she had taken a 10 pound wrench to his head, she'd ruined her new Holister jeans, and most of all her dog was scared shitless of Ed so she couldn't even play with him. With all of those mixed feelings all she could think about was Eds anger.

"So uhh, cute dog." Ed said while looking at the puppy cowering in the corner.

"Oh I know right?" Winry jumped in.

For a split second there eyes connected. It felt so, real. Winry was connecting with practically a complete stranger.

"This is creeping me out." Ed said.

"What?!" Winry was shocked.

"I don't know why, but my feelings for you from when we were kids is back. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah. Just asking. What were your feelings?" She blushed. He saw it to.

"Ooh! Uhh, just friends ya know..?" He slapped the back of his head rather hard and rubbed it.

"Yeah." Her blush went away. She jumped about 3 feet in the air when her soft little puppy hopped on her lap with his tongue out and his little tail waggling in the air. It's big blue eyes were stareing out her feelings.

"Oh my god!" Winry shreaked.

"What?" Ed questioned.

"Lets go get my dog some toys!"

Ed started laughing. Winry did to. And with that, they caught up...Kind of. They stopped talking, the moment Eds face...met hers.


End file.
